Seven Silver Days for Iscariot
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Yumiko gets a package from a friend from Japan. It's a blank video tape. She watches it. All of Hell breaks loose at the Vatican. Ring crossover!


********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**Title: Seven Silver Days for Iscariot  
Summary: Yumiko gets a package from a friend from Japan. It's a blank video tape. She watches it. All of Hell breaks loose at the Vatican.  
Pairing(s): None  
Crossover: The Ring  
Genre: Supernatural/Humor  
Rating: T**

**A/N: I never watched Ringu, so I don't really know what Sadako does to her victims during the 7 day stuff so I'll use Samara from the Ring. **

* * *

Crossfire 1: Picture Day

Our day starts off as any normal day at th Vatican. Priests and nuns roamed the halls and corridors; birds chirped and flew around; fountains glistened in the sun, their water spouting from various mouths of lions or vases held by angels; the occasional shouts rang endlessly from an office on the third floor.

Maxwell sat in his armchair, his gloved fingers ran through the fringe of his blond hair. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he started speaking to two nuns,"...His Holiness is upset with me, do you want to know why?" He suddenly took out a newspaper and flailed it about in their faces. "America thinks that you're terrorists! What part of _"work in the shadows"_ do you not understand?!"

"We didn't know there was a bomb in our luggage!" Yumiko protested, but Maxwell flipped out again,"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HEINKEL, WEREN'T YOU TRAINED TO ACTUALLY _DEACTIVATE_ A BOMB?!"

"...no," Heinkel replied,"Getting bombed vasn't part of the contract vhen I joined..."

"Oh, you Space Cadets! OUT-OF-MY-OFFICE!!! NOW! AND REMEMBER, WE'VE GOT A PHOTO SHOOT LATER TODAY!"

"Yes, Chief!" And with that, Heinkel and Yumiko were tossed out of the office by some unknown force. The oak doors slammed shut behind them. Heinkel rubbed the back of her head since she ht the wall first,"Ow..." A young boy ran towards the two nuns that sat on the ground, he held a small parcel,"Sister Yumiko! Sister!" He stopped and panted slightly while handing it to Yumiko.

"What's this?"

"Parcel...from Japan...have to...Father...Anderson...." Before she could thank him, th young boy took off again, running in the direction he had came from. Yumiko ripped it open to find a blank video tape, her head tilted to the side in confusion,"Japan? But why would Asuna-san give me this?"

"A-Asuna?" Heinkel repeated as she looked at the tape, a small letter was attached to it:

_"Dear Yumiko,_

_I found this sitting in a box after moving back here to Japan from America, my modeling career didn't go so well in Seattle._

_Watch it and something nice would appear in 7 days._

_-Asuna."_

Yumiko looked at the letter written in Japanese, it was in her best friend's messy writing. She gavea smile,"So she's alive then, I guess I'll go write a thank you letter for her later. C'mon, Heinkel, let's watch the tape-"

"Uh, I haf to go tend to my llamas,"Heinkel said, she suddenly scurried off, but Yumiko grabbed the edge of her robes.

"You're growing llamas?"

"Ja, ja, they're native from Russia..."

Yumiko released her and watched the cross-dresser turn a corner.

"I thought llamas were from South America," she thought as she got up and threw the wrapping paper into a recycle bin. Yumie's voice rang through her mind_,"Hey, Yumiko..."_

_"Yes, Yumie?"_

_"...Heinkel doesn't_ like _llamas..."_

_"Maybe she grew fond of them."_

_"...whatever, but just don't watch that thing."_

Yumiko made her way to her room.

_"What's so bad?"_

_"I'm just getting this really bad vibe from it....really bad."_

She popped the tape into her VHS and sat on the ground in front of her tv.

_"Just warning you..."_

When the bizarre tape ended, her phone rang. She picked it up,"Hello? This is Yumiko...."

"Seven days..." hissed a voice.

"For what?"

"I dunno, I like saying that...bye!"

Click!

"Bye?"

.:Maxwell's Office:.

"Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" Renaldo called out to the thirty priests and nuns who were standing around. It was a photo shoot, they had it every year. The nuns were placed in the front row while the priests stood in th back. Maxwell, Heinkel, and Yumiko were in the middle. "On the count to three...one, two....three!

"Amen!" they all said in unison, making them sound almost like a choir.

.:Two Hours Later-Library:.

"Ah, that's this year's Iscariot," a young nun explained to her sister.

"They look nice...wait, what happened to her?" her sister pointed at Yumiko's face, it was distorted.

"Maybe there was a glitch in the camera..."

"Hey, Sister Esther," greeted Heinkel as she strode towards them She smelled, oddly, like hay instead of cigarettes. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, Sister Heinkel. Just staring at this year's photo of Iscariot. It's amazing how long you and your Organization had remained active for this long."

"Ja, as long as demons valk our Lord's sacred grounds, ve vill never stop."

"That's good, very good, but who's the Sister sitting besides you?"

"My partner, Yumiko Takagi, vhy? Don't you know her?" Heinkel looked at the picture and frowned. "That's veird..."

Within four minutes, more nuns and priests gathered around at the Library to see the mysterious picture. Eventually, Yumiko passed by with a stack of old Bibles in her arms. She rested them on the nearest table and found Heinkel,"What's going on?"

"It's you..." Heinkel handed the photo to her so she could look it over. "Could you take it to Father Renaldo?"

"Sure..."

.:Renaldo's Office:.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Renaldo said, Yumiko peered inside and then came in with the photo in her hands; Heinkel stood on the other side. "Yes, Sister Yumiko?"

"Could-could we take another photo shoot?" she asked quietly as she presented him the picture.

"I don't see anything wrong with it..."

"Look at me...."

"Surely, maybe you were having a bad hair day or something-oh, dear me," his eyes found her face...or what looked like her face. "It's all smugged..."

"Everyone's staring at it..."

Renaldo stayed quiet but he suddenly reached for his planner while saying,"No, tomorrow's Maxwell's dentist appointment....then there's his therapy session....ah, how about we do it on Friday?"

"That's seven days away...sure!"

"Okey, now be a good girl and put that back, where you found it in the first place."

"Thank you, Father."

"Anytime, Sister..."

Yumiko made her way outside his office and met up with Heinkel,"Vhat'd he say?"

"We'll have another photo shoot next Friday..."

* * *

**Will Yumiko make it for the next photoshoot in seven days?**

**READ & REVIREW!**


End file.
